Kyle the Foster Child
by OtakuSushi
Summary: The McCormick family are behind on their finances, and decide to adopt a foster child for named Kyle for the support payments. K2, Kyle x Kenny.
1. Chapter 1

Kenny's parents are behind in deep debt and decide to adopt a foster child named Kyle for the support money

Few things I should mention, in this fic, Stan and Kyle do not know Cartman and Kenny.

* * *

><p><strong>Foster Child<strong>

"Mom, I don't wanna meet the new foster kid! I'll bet he's a fucking retard!"

"Kenneth James McCormick yew shut yer mouth and come say 'hi' to Kyle!" Kenny groaned loudly, shrugged on his parka, and walked down the hallway, an annoyed look on his face.

Standing behind Kenny's' mother was a small redheaded child, probably only a couple of months younger than Kenny himself. He seemed timid, looking around shyly and keeping his head down, he eyed Kenny suspiciously.

"Hi. Can I go now?" Kenny shot a glare at his mother.

"No, now listen here, your father and I have to go to the school to fill out Kyles paperwork, so we can get his foster money. I want you to watch over Karen while we're gone, and help Kyle here settle in." Kenny only rolled his eyes and gave a thumbs up, having no intention of keeping his promise. He did notice, however, that the redhead, apparently named 'Kyle', had been watching their strange conversation with a look of confusion plastered on his face.

After introducing Kyle to Karen, the parents went on their way to South Park High School.

"Listen, new kid," said Kenny authoritatively, "just 'cause my parents _say_ you're a member of our family, doesn't mean we're friends. Don't touch any of my stuff, and don't talk to me at school, got it?" he glared aggressively at Kyle, who seemed unfazed. _Goddammit, we can't afford another kid in the house! But here this little brat comes waltzing in right up the steps!_

"Oh, I got it," Kyle stated curtly, glaring back at Kenny. "So, do I get my own group of fleas or do I have to share them with you?"

"You get to share them with me, Karen, and my parents," Kenny grinned at the look on the redheads face as he wrinkled his nose in disgust. _I can have so much fun with this kid, _he thought, grin widening. "C'mon, I'll show you to our bedroom, I mean closet, oh wait no, I was right the first time."

This time it was Kyle's turn to roll his eyes, "I'm sure it's not that bad." Kenny looked at him for only a moment before walking down the hallway to his room, pushing the door open.

"Okay, so, it is that bad," said Kyle, defeated, walking inside only after receiving a forceful nudge from Kenny. Both windows on the walls had the glass completely removed, plywood and duct tape being the only thing keep the cold out. Two mattresses were laid on the floor, both covered in dirt and reeking of mold and rotten food.

"Welcome home, new kid," Kenny snickered, ruffling Kyles hair.

"This is _not_ my home," responded Kyle, glaring up at the taller boy. Kenny smirked down at him and flopped down on top of a mattress.

"Drop your stuff anywhere, and try not to hit a cockroach, they're everywhere."

"That's disgusting!" Kyle took a few hesitant steps back.

"That's life," Kenny shrugged, "grow up and deal with it." Kyle glared and dropped his backpack on the floor reluctantly, sitting down cautiously on his own mattress.

_This is going to be one hell of a week, _thought Kyle, trying not to let his discomfort show.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Kyle lay on his mattress uncomfortably, trying to ignore the sound of rats chewing through the walls, water leaking into the house, and Kenny's incessant videogame as he played it in the corner fixatedly.

"Is there anything to do around here?" he asked, looking up at Kenny, Kenny however either didn't hear him over the noise of his game, or was just ignoring him completely.

"Hey!" snapped Kenny as Kyle pulled the game out of his hands.

"I'm bored," said Kyle, holding the PSP out of Kenny's reach. "What's there to do around here?"

"Gimme back my game!" Kenny grabbed Kyle's shoulders and pushed him down onto his stomach, snatching the PSP out of his hand and sitting on top of Kyle to hold him down.

"Get off of me!" yelped Kyle.

"Nuh uh," grinned Kenny. "You wanted to play, we're playing."

"Get_ offf_ Kenny, you jackass!" he struggled, flailing his arms and legs. Kenny finally started to lose interest in his videogame, finding more humor in terrorizing his new foster brother, grinning as his squeals became more desperate. Kenny tossed his PSP back onto his mattress and focused his attention on Kyle.

". . . Say I'm the greatest."

"What?" Kyle asked, confused.

"Say, 'Kenny McCormick, you are the greatest at everything, and the sexiest human being on this planet."

"Fuck no!" shouted Kyle indignantly.

"Suit yourself," shrugged Kenny, putting his arms on Kyle's shoulders to further keep him pinned down, snickering. "You're such a feisty little guy." Kyle rolled his eyes.

"Thank you now _let me up!"_

"Nope, you know whatcha gotta do to get let go, tell me how awesome I am, c'mon Kyyyy."

"Kennnny," hissed Ky menacingly, scratching at the floorboards and glaring through the bangs that fell over his eyes.

"You're so fierce for someone who's completely pinned," he laughed, ruffling Kyle's hair with one hand, further agitating his captive, and inducing more squeals. Kyle kicked and struggled further, only tiring himself out more and stopping to catch his breath, utterly exhausted.

"Just say it Kyle, it's obvious I'm win-"

A loud slam echoed through the house, both Kyle and Kenny looked up frightfully towards the hallway where the sound originated. Kenny scrambled off of Kyle who in turn crawled away from the door. Kenny and Kyle sat in complete silence; both terrified, eyes wide, hearts racing as they looked at the door, worried that at any moment someone would come through it and hurt them.

The sound of smashing glass came soon after the slamming of the front door being opened, and the angry shouting of Stuart and Carol.

"You dumb piece of shit!" came Carol's voice. "I was only tryin' to have fun for once and you and your temper have to go and fuck everything up!"

"Don't yell at me you dumb slut! You ain't got no right talkin' to me like that, I'm the one bringing home the frozen waffles at night!"

"Frozen waffles, and only frozen waffles!" Kyle and Kenny moved further and further away from the door, both shaking like leafs.

"K-kenny, wh-what's going on? Why are they fighting like th-that?" he asked, backing into the corner.

"I-it's alright Kyle," Kenny responded, trying to keep a straight face. "They fight like that all the time, they'll pass out soon enough." Kenny put a comforting hand on Kyle's shoulder. "They ain't gonna hurt anyone or anything, 'cept maybe each other." He tried to give the redhead a little smile, but it soon flickered back into a frown.

"B-but they're married! Married people shouldn't fight!" exclaimed Kyle, pulling his jacket around him tighter in an attempt to make himself feel safer.

"Sh! Be quiet, alright? Listen, I'm gonna go check the door and see if they're still going at it, if they are," Kenny just shrugged.

"But. . ."

"It's alright Kyle, I've dealt with this for a long, long time," said Kenny, seeming unfazed but inside he was panicking. Shoving one hand into his pocket and putting the other on the doorknob, he turned it softly and peered out through a small crack. He started to open it fully, but slammed it shut again just as a bottle flew straight towards him, hearing the glass shatter against the door.

"Yew kids mind yer own fuckin' business! You think you're tough! You can't beat me you little assholes!" Stuarts voice was slurred from alcohol, and a few stumbled steps were heard, then a short pause before a "thunk" of someone falling down. Kyle's eyes widened as he cowered in the corner, letting out a soft cry of fear. Kenny stood in front of the door, looking back over at where Kyle sat. He sighed and went to sit down next to him, putting his face in his hands.

". . . I know it's scary but you're honestly not in any danger."

"They threw a bottle at you!" he said incredulously.

"I know that," Kenny shrugged. "But now they're back to fighting with each other, they don't care about us.

"This. . . this isn't how kids should be raised. . . people are supposed to be nice to one another," preached Kyle for the millionth time.

"I know, I know, for the last time, _I know," _groaned Kenny, frustrated. "But there isn't anything either of us can do about it so just _hush_, and try and get some sleep."

"O-okay," said Kyle shakily, crawling over to his mattress. Kenny watched him with tired, but worried eyes. _This kid is way too naïve, he needs to learn to grow up, next time I should just let him deal with it by himself._

Kyle meanwhile had pulled his blanket up to his chin, sniffling a bit. _I want my mommy, _he thought sadly. _At least Kenny was nice to me for once, and not a complete asshole. _After his heart beat slowed back down to a normal level, he yawned and was lulled to sleep by the sound of rain pounding on the roof, and the creaking of the trees as they scratched up against the house.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Kyle woke up the next morning, groggily, rolling over onto his stomach, groaning.

"What's up, buttercup?" said Kenny, raising an eyebrow and looking down at Kyle, from where he was perched on top of a nightstand, playing his PSP as usually.

"Tiireeeed," groaned kyle, "and. . . Why am I wet?" he asked, eyes widdening and pushing himself up off the mattress, looking down at the soggy pile of cloth his bed had become. "Ah!" he yelped, jumping up quickly and pulling off his water logged shirt.

"Oh yeah, the rain soaked into the house last night, didn't wanna wake ya," Kenny grinned, chuckling at the younger boys plight.

"Ew, sick," whined Kyle, grabbing some different clothes out of his backpack and walking into the bathroom to change, starring at himself in the mirror. His eyes were darkened from exhaustion, hair plastered to his face by rain, and skin pale and frail from cold. _. . . now I'm starting to look like a McCormick. Even though I'll never be one! _He quickly corrected himself and changed into dryer clothes, searching around for a towel, but was unable to locate anything but a few mice in the closet, and mold growing on every surface.

Despite his search, the McCormick household was otherwise quiet however, the parents having spent Kyle's foster money last night to get drunk, and currently trying to sleep off their hangovers, and the youngest of the McCormicks, Karen, had already left for school.

Kyle trudged back into the bedroom, yawning, oblivious to the time. "Shouldn't we be going to school now or something?" Kyle asked, looking over at Kenny, who was lying on his stomach, starring down at his game with an intense look on his face. Kenny merely shrugged at the suggestion.

"_You _should already be at school, but I don't like school, so I decided to stay home today, and my parents are too drunk from spending all your foster money to remember what day it is. School already started like two hours ago."

"WHAT?" shrieked Kyle, jumping up. "Dude we're two hours late for school?"

"No, _you're _two hours late for school," Kenny smirked, "I told you, I'm not going. Now shh, I'm playing Heaven Vs. Hell."

"Dude! We gotta go to school! I've never been late, EVER!" shouted Kyle, grabbing his backpack and Kenny's arm, attempting to force Kenny onto his feet, Kenny easily pushed Kyle with one hand roughly, never taking his eyes off his game.

"Oomph!" Kyle fell down on his ass, he only glared at Kenny and picked himself back up again. "Kenny! C'mon! This isn't funny."

"Awe, poor Ky, late for school. If you wanna go so bad just _go."_ Kenny just rolled his eyes, earning him more angry glares from Kyle.

"I _can't, _I have no idea how to get there, and you're parents certainly aren't going to help me, so it's up to you. You're mom _said _you have to help me so _help me!" _Kyle stomped his foot angrily. Kenny just groaned.

"If I take you to school, will you shut yer fuckin' mouth for ten seconds?" he looked up at Kyle in utter annoyance, _this brat is such a little bitch!_ "I can't believe I'm stuck living with you," he muttered, wrinkling his nose.

". . . Fine, if you show me how to get to school, I won't talk to you for the rest of the day."

"Agreed," said Kenny, standing up and stretching, shoving his PSP in his pocket. "Do ya want me to hold your hand too?" asked Kenny, snickering, Kyle just gave him a slight shove.

"Show meee!" he whined anxiously, clearly distraught over his tardiness, his little green eyes staring into Kenny's own impatiently.

"A'ight, a'ight, hold your horses kid the school ain't goin' nowhere," said Kenny, putting his hands inside of his hoodie pocket and walking out of the room, deliberately going slowly to agitate Kyle.

"Hurry uuuuup!"

"Nuh uh, you made me quit playin' PSP, so we're gonna go at my pace," Kenny snickered at Kyle's obvious frustration, watching him squirm uncomfortably. "Now, we're gotta go through the living room, my parents are probably sleeping off their hangovers, so," Kenny pressed a finger to his lips to hush Kyle, who only rolled his eyes. "Unless you want a bottle thrown at your head?"

"I got it, I'll be quiet."

With that, Kenny turned around and crept slowly into the living room, stepping around the beer cans and bottles, silently ushering the inexperienced Kyle over the glass labrynth, and helping him walk over Carol and Stuarts passed out bodies in front of the door.

"Are they alright?" Kyle whispered quietly.

"They will be," Kenny shrugged, pushing him gently out the door.

The weather outside was warm for a day in mid-January. The wind blew gently through Kenny's hair, blowing his bangs softly across his serine blue eyes. Less pleasant then the wind was the awful odor it carried with it, the McCormick's yard being filled with dirty furniture and trash that for some reason never got picked up.

After leaving the house Kyle got more and more anxious to get to the school, keeping close to Kenny and looking at him with worriedly, glancing between him and a watch, growing tenser with every passing second. Kenny watched the redheads mounting displeasure with great amusement.

"Why are you so anxious to get there, little guy? School's nothin' but borin' homework and a lame ass teacher. You should just stay home at school, my parents don't care anyways . . . well mom pretends to."

"_My _parents care, jackass, _my _mom thinks school is the most important part of growing up!" said Kyle, eyes widening innocently.

"Well your parents gave ya up, obviously she doesn't want cha too much so what does it matter what she thought?"

"Y-you're wrong!" said Kyle, hugging his notebook tighter to his chest, "she. . . she loves me! She'll come back for me. . . when she can. S-she just thinks the best thing for me right now, she just saw some stupid thing on how it's best to let kids leave the nest early. . . she'll realize she was wrong and come back, I know she will." Kyle's bangs fell over his eyes as he spoke, and Kenny thought he heard a barely audible sniffle.

Inside of him, Kenny's heart felt hurt, betrayed almost, at how much Kyle honestly thought his mother would come back for him, but Kenny knew differently.

"Once foster care swallows you up, it doesn't ever spit you back out Kyle."

"Well, it has to this time! My mom loves me."

For once since meeting the small redhead, Kenny felt truly sorry for him. _Geez, he's gonna be heartbroken when he realizes mommy ain't comin' back. Poor kid, he seems so sweet too, wish I felt that way about my mommy. Wish I could call 'er mommy. _Kenny didn't have long before he was snapped out of his thoughts, by Kyle's quiet voice, obviously not intending for Kenny to hear him.

"-can't wait to get out of this shithole town . . . I know my mom still loves me enough to come get me."

_ That little _bitch! He thought furiously, shaking angrily, getting fiercely defensive of his family._ My family is fine! Kyle should feel grateful that _somebody _even wanted him! Out of all the twerps mom and dad could have picked, they picked Kyle, and he doesn't even try to pretend he ain't disgusted by us!_ Kenny clenched his fist angrily.

"She doesn't Kyle, nobody does. You're a foster kid, you don't have _anyone!"_ he snapped angrily.

"I wasn't even talking to you asshole!" shouted Kyle as they reached the gates of the school, his eyes burning with angry tears as he turned to look at him. "She so fucking does, and you're just fucking jealous!"

"We'll we're at school now, so you can just go to your stupid classes and find your own damn way home ya brat! I hope you get lost and a rapist adopts you instead!" Kenny shouted back, equally frustrated, furious. "Unless 'mommy's' gonna come pick you up from school, oh wait, she doesn't even _know_ where you go to school, _does she?_" he asked, sadistically enjoying the look of pain that spread across Kyle's face, though he would never admit it.

"Shut your fucking face Kenny!" shouted Kyle, stepping towards him menacingly, or at least menacing in Kyle's own way with fire in his eyes, Kenny took a step back and glared down at him.

"You're. Mother. Does not. Love you," he hissed evilly, getting dangerously close to Kyle's face, lightening sparking between them.

"Do not fucking talk about my fucking mom!"

"It's hard to talk about someone who doesn't exist!"

"She does too!"

"Well she abandoned you! Get fucking used to it!"

Tears sprang to Kyle's eyes, hot, angry tears, fuming with hate and burning with rage. Kenny felt a small pang of guilt at the clear pain spread across the heartbroken teens face, he cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"Kyle-"

"DON'T FUCKING TALK TO ME! EVER! You and you're family can just go to hell for all I care!" screamed the redhead, more tears pouring down as he spoke, Kenny just watched them fall to the sidewalk blankly, refusing to look into his eyes. Kyle gave Kenny a quick, rough shove, that did little more than knock Kenny a few steps back, and with that he ran away.

". . . awe, shit," muttered Kenny, kicking at a rock.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so first of all I want to say I'm sorry I kind of took my time with this chapter, school got in the way :P secondly, I tried doing a split point of view with this chapter, so let me know whatcha think. Thanks for reading, and please review 3**

* * *

><p><strong>Kyle's POV.<strong>

Kyle ran into the school, tears streaming down his face, rushing into the first bathroom that came into his sight, finding the furthest corner and curling up there, burying his face in his hands.

"K-Kenny's such a j-jerk," he whispered to himself, wiping at his eyes miserably. The cold floor underneath him provided little comfort, and the one jacket he'd manage to keep with him was still damp.

Hearing the sound of boys approaching, Kyle got up quickly and darted into a bathroom stall, not wanting to be found on his first day of school, hiding in a bathroom crying his eyes out. _Ew,_ he thought as his foot almost slipped into the toilet, sticking his tongue out.

"Yeah another poor kid with mommy issues, that's just what this town needs," said the first boy, waddling into the room, barely able to fit through the door, managing to squeeze through somehow. _Wow, now I understand all those "child obesity" activists. _Kyle starred at the boy in disgusted fascination,

"Cartman, you're a poor kid with mommy issues," proclaimed the boy following him, who compared to the other was as thin as a rail, about Kyle's height and weight. A few strands of jet-black hair stuck out from under his hat, hanging down in front of his eyes.

"Don't talk about my mommy Stehn!"

"Stan, say it with me fat boy, Stan."

"I'm not fat I'm just big boned!"

"Uh huh, keep tellin' yourself that."

"Wow, Stehn. Here we were having a nice conversation, about a stupid, poor, orphan asshole, and you ruin it, with your fascist lies."

"I don't see what your problem with Kenny's foster brother is," me? Thought Kyle, but, I don't even know these people. From where Kyle was he could perfectly see the two boys, the thinner of the two leaning against a wall, and the fatter one munching on a donut. "He's probably a really nice kid."

"Dude, no. Just no," Cartman glared up at Stan, pink icing from the donut smeared around his mouth, a few sprinkles still clinging to it. Stan rolled his eyes, brushing at his bangs and sighing. "Look, Stan, I don't think you realize how serious this is."

"It's not serious, so Kenny's parents adopted a kid, what's wrong with that?"

"They didn't just 'adopt' a kid! They are 'fostering' a kid! They cram those kids into foster homes like rats. Maybe there's just one now, but soon there will be two, then three, until finally sixty-four little poor assholes are running around, stealing our jobs and losing them! Do you want to be a ghetto Stan?"

"Okay, Cartman, listen because I'm only going to say this once. Before he was a foster kid, Kenny's foster brother, whose name is Kyle-"

"You named him? Now he'll never leave!"

"Listen! Kyle, used to have a mom and dad, he's just like us, but now, he doesn't have a mom or dad, they don't want him, or couldn't take care of him, and so he-"

"They do too want me!" Kyle was unable to restrain himself, quickly slapping a hand over his mouth as he saw Stan and Cartman both jump at the unexpected outburst from the stall. _Oh, shit, _he thought, unlocking the stall door and pushing it open, embarrassment evident in his eyes as he was left standing there, feeling more awkward then ever before. "Uh, hi. I'm Kyle."

"Oh my god! He's already spying on us like a faggy foster kid!" proclaimed Cartman, fat jiggling as he pointed a stubby finger at Kyle.

"Shut up! I was not spying! I was already here!" shouted Kyle, now fuming. _First I have to deal with Kenny's shit and now this kid?_

"Leave him alone Cartman, he hasn't done anything." Stan stepped between the two of them, looking cautiously at the both of them. His eyes briefly met with Kyle's, giving him warning look. Kyle ignored the warning completely.

"How 'bout you go crawl back to whatever aids infested, sandy vagina you crawled out of!" shouted Cartman, pushing Stan roughly out of the way and shoving Kyle into the wall. Kyle hit the wall with a thud, his eyesight dizzying for only a moment as his skull made contact with brick. He let out a gasp of pain, and then forced himself to step away from the wall. _C'mon Kyle, don't let this fat fucking retard treat you like this!_

"I have had enough! First I had to deal with Kenny's shit, I'm not going to deal with yours!" Cartman tried to shove Kyle again, but the lithe redhead ducked underneath his chunky arms and drew his own back, swinging. A loud crack echoed as Kyle's fist made contact with Cartman jaw.

* * *

><p><strong>Kenny's POV<strong>

South Park High School had two lunch periods, the first one being for seniors and juniors, and the second one being for sophomores and freshman. Kenny McCormick may have always been late for school, but when it came to both lunch periods he had perfect attendance.

While Kyle and Cartman were fighting in the bathroom, Kenny had decided to stick around school for a bit, just in case something should happy to his new "baby brother" and Kenny had to be called to the office, to take him home, and the principal realized he wasn't there and tried to visit Kenny's house again.

Hiding inconspicuously under the table, Kenny eavesdropped and quickly picked up any pieces of food that fell on the floor, no matter what it was, or how dirty it had gotten. This small habit of his had gotten so bad at one point he ate an entire eraser without noticing, unfortunately for Kenny his stomach had.

_C'mon, drop some more food, _thought Kenny, sitting cross legged with his head in his hands. _I'm hungryyyy. _With each passing day of this Kenny began to feel more and more like a neglected dog. He eagerly snatched up a piece of french-fry as it hit the floor, munching on it like a squirrel.

"Hey guys, sorry I was late," added a new voice, pulling out the chair that Kenny had been leaning against, forcing him to cram into the middle of the table, narrowly avoiding the feet surrounding him.

"Dude what happened? You were supposed to be here like half an hour ago."

"Some stupid new kid got into a fight with that obese kid; you know the one who always brings a whole turkey to lunch?" Kenny froze completely. _Kyle? No, there must be some other new kid in school; Cartman could flatten Kyle in an instant. _"Well," the kid continued, "the kid got dragged to the principal's office; apparently tubby has a broken jaw. _. . . Yeah, definitely not Kyle, _thought Kenny, trying to reassure himself, thoughts of his potentially injured foster brother running through his brain.

"Kenny McCormick, please report to the principal's office." A nasally voice reported over the intercom.

"Shit, shit, shit!" shouted Kenny, scaring the freshman sitting around the table. Kenny ignored there frightened squeals and crawled out from underneath someone's chair. He pulled his hood up and tightened the strings, running towards the principal's office. _My parents are going to kill me if he's dead!_


	5. Chapter 5

**So sorry this took so long guys! I've been trying to upload it for the past three days but for some reason it never lets me log on, keeps saying the server is busy. On a good note though, I'm thinking of starting an uke-seme role-play forum. Let me know what you guys think, and as always please rate and review. Thank you!**

* * *

><p>Kyle sat in a cold, darkly lit room, with the principle staring at him as if he were a seasoned criminal. Kyle did his best to ignore his confrontational stares while they waited in silence for Kenny to arrive. Fortunately it didn't take long.<p>

"Kyle?" wailed Kenny, rushing into the door as if the school were on fire. "Oh my god, what happened to my foster brother, Principle Cateliz!" he seemed absolutely frantic, completely overlooking Kyle's presence in the chair. Principle Cateliz gestured over to where Kyle sat, some blood still on his cheek, but otherwise unharmed. Kenny sighed in relief. _Oh thank god I'm not dead yet. _

"Nothing _happened _to Kyle, McCormick. Kyle _happened _to Eric Cartman." Principle Cateliz glared at Kenny, his hands folded on the desk in a very serious manner.

". . . What?" asked Kenny, dumbfounded.

"Kyle here viciously beat Eric Cartman in the school bathroom, and according to Eric uttered derogatory racial slurs at him." Kenny glanced over at the unassuming redhead, and spotted the speck of blood on his cheek. Kenny kneeled down next to Kyle, who stayed silent, an emotionless look on his face. Kenny licked his thumb and brushed the blood away from his face, looking down at it on his finger. Kyle stuck his tongue out in disgust and wiped at his cheek.

". . . Kyle, beat Eric? Not the other way around?" asked Kenny.

"Yes, McCormick, that appears to be the case, as I've already explained. Now please, sit down." The principle gestured to the chair next to Kyle, and Kenny was quick to take his seat.

"As Kyle's older brother, on his first day here, I expected you to be responsible for him."

"Uh, I'm sorry sir," said Kenny, gulping a bit worriedly, he only received a nod from the principle, and a glance from Kyle through the corner of his eyes. _I couldn't care less if they gave me a detention, but if my parents get called . . . aw man. _

"That having been said, you two may go with just a warning, but Kyle, Kenny," he looked at the pair with a serious expression. "If I hear of anything like this happening again, you will not get off so easily. You may go."

"Th-thank you, sir," uttered Kyle quietly. _Goody-goody, _thought Kenny, waiting until his back was turned to roll his eyes. He stood up and stretched, putting a hand on Kyle's shoulder and gently pushing him out the door. _Thank god that's over, but, little Kyle? Hurting Cartman?_ Kenny looked down at the little ginger child, who currently was busy fusing with a stray thread on his jacket sleeve.

"You're friend Cartman is a jackass," he stated blunting, glaring at the taller boy. Kenny shrugged.

"Yeah that's Cartman for ya. . . why'd he let you win?" he asked curiously, examining the injury-free body of Kyle.

"_Let_ me win? I kicked his fucking ass," swore Kyle, the fire returning to his green eyes as he huffed.

"No you didn't," scoffed Kenny. "You're like, what, 4"3?"

"I'm 5,4"!"

"You're still smaller than the average girl in our class," snickered Kenny, ruffling his hair. "You're just a small little bunny rabbit," what that he scooped Kyle up into his arms, holding him bridal style.

"Wha-Hey! Put me down!" he squealed, struggling to get free.

"Nah uh, not until you tell me how you beat Cartman." Kyle glared up at Kenny, shoving against his shoulders with surprising force.

"Owe," said Kenny, releasing his smaller prisoner from his grasp and rubbing his shoulder. ". . . you're stronger than you look, still, you look so helpless."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," said Kyle, brushing off his clothes and continuing to walk.

"Eh, c'mere," said Kenny, grabbing Kyle's shoulder and making him stop, pulling him into the school bathroom. Kenny grabbed a paper towel and ran it under the faucet for a few seconds, before taking it back out and using it to wipe some dirt off of Kyle's face.

"Hey! Stop it!" whined Kyle, trying to scramble away from him, but Kenny kept a tight grip on his foster brother. "What are you doing to me?"

"Eh, stay still. I ain't so bad to ya, Kyle," he snickered, patting Kyle on the head and releasing him. "Principle says I'm responsible for ya, and I wouldn't let my sweet little foster brother go to class with a dirty face, now would I?"

"Ew," he wiped at his face with his sleeve, "Kenny spit. I don't think you really care about whether or not I go to class with a dirty face."

"You're right, I don't. Now c'mon, let's go to class." He shrugged and shoved his hands in his pockets.

The walk home after school was filled with nervous tension. Both teens had no idea how to address the events earlier in the day, and neither of them knew who was really at fault.

"Uh, Kyle," said Kenny, clearing his throat uncomfortably.

"Yeah, dude?" Kyle looked over at him.

"Uh, well . . . I'm sorry about earlier, I shouldn't have said those things about your mom, it was . . . wrong." Clearly struggling with his words, Kenny bowed his head apologetically.

"Th-that's okay, Kenny, I was wrong too, let's just forget about it, alright?"

"A'ight," said Kenny, pulling open the door to the house, allowing Kyle to enter first.

"Thanks," he muttered. Kyle looked around the room. Stuart McCormick was lounging on the sofa, a beer in his hand, starring blankly at the TV screen.

"Hey kids," he said, acting as if nothing had happened earlier.

"Hey dad," said Kenny, equally as nonchalant, stepping around the broken bottles and heading into the kitchen, Kyle followed him wordlessly.

"How was school, boys?" asked Carol as they entered, Kyle was surprised they were both up and acting as if nothing had happened.

"It was school, dumb as shit," muttered Kenny, sitting down in a chair and smacking his head on the table.

"Don't you swear, Kenny! You're making god angry!"

"I'm sorry," Kyle could tell his apology was only halfhearted. Not knowing what else to do he sat down next to Kenny and looked down at his messy blonde hair.

"Kyle, how was school?" Kyle's head shot up, trying hard not to glare at the red-headed women.

"It was fine," he said, glaring down at the floor again.

"Stuart! Karen!" shouted Carol, "dinners ready!" Kyle winced as her voice echoed throughout the small house. Karen trotted out from her room shyly, sitting down near Carol while Stuart slunk into the kitchen as well.

"Alright finally," grumbled Stuart.

"Oh shut the hell up, yer lucky yer gettin' anythin at all!" Karen sniffled and clung to her mothers arm.

"Don't fight." Kenny's head shot up and he glared at Stuart protectively.

Carol shrugged off Karens arm and grabbed a plate with pop tarts in the middle of them, putting one in front of Kenny and Kyle, another in front of Karen, and giving Stuart half of hers.

"Now lets all say grace," said Carol. Kyle was surprised, he knew from the leaky ceilings and how they spent his foster money the family wasn't wealthy, but were they really this poor that they couldn't afford to feed their own children? The family all sat down and folded their hands on the table, though Kenny seemed to be sleeping through it.

"Kyle, put your hands on the table to say grace. Do you want to make god angry?"

"Uh, it's not that, Ms. McCormick. . . it's just, well, uh, I'm Jewish," he said shyly, concerned about how the family would react to his revelation, he had every right to be concerned.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this chapter was a little low-on action, but I promise there will be lots more next time.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, just wanted to let you know that I didn't die I just had a major com****puter crash** **and wasn't feeling motivated enough to write, but I'm back now and should be able to update more frequentl****y. That having been said, here's the next chapter and I hope it answers some questions. Please remember to rate and review, it motivates me to keep writing :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"You're a what?" shrieked Carol McCormick.<p>

"It's nothing bad," explained Kyle, wincing from the loudness of her voice. "I do believe in Jesus I just don't think he was our savior."

"You take that back you ungrateful little brat!" hissed Stewart. Kyle glared at him fiercely.

"No! I can believe whatever I want!" he defended, visibly simmering with anger at their outburst, his eyes narrowed.

Kenny watched the exchange with an annoyed face, McCormick dinners didn't usually end without at least some form of yelling, however, he was getting irritated at how much attention Kyle was getting, from both his classmates and now his parents. He knew he was in no danger of being thrown out, unlike himself and Kevin, because his parents wanted the money they received for housing him, and that aggravated him to no end, despite that most responses to him had been negative.

The yelling only grew louder as the evening continued, Kenny took Karen to his room while Kyle went on some rant about how his parents were the reason the holocaust happened, Carol argued that Kyle was going to get them all sent to hell, and Stewart vehemently defended whatever his wife said, which angered Carol for some reason, until the two parents were locked in a fist fight and Kyle squealed and ran away to hide in the room he shared with Kenny.

Kenny looked up from playing his Sand snickered at Kyle's confused expression.

"Have fun, Ky?"

"How can your parents be so anti-semetic? Didn't they learn about the holocaust?" he asked, glaring at Kenny as though it were his fault. Kenny shrugged.

"Maybe because you've been acting like a brat."

"I have not!"

"Shah!" hissed Kenny, glaring back. "Karen's sleeping!" he motioned with his head to the sleeping bundle, leaning on his shoulder, breathing softly. Kyle's gaze softened on her and he sat down on his mattress, sighing from exhaustion.

"I don't understand what I did, and why did they start fighting each other?" he's gaze told Kenny he was looking for answers, but Kenny himself didn't have any, all he had was vague assumptions, and what his own emotions were telling him at the moment.

"You invaded a family you don't belong in, and they just like fighting," he stated coolly, going back to his game.

"I didn't invade, I don't want to be here," he retorted.

"Awe, you like to fight too. Maybe you do fit in."

"Oh shut up, as soon as my mom comes back for me I'm so outta here!"

"Where is your mommy anyways, you sure she's not dead? Kids don't just accidentally get sent to foster care."

"My mom is not dead asshole," he said, rolling his eyes. "I saw her when the people came to get me . . . b-but she's going to come back for me! I know it!" he adamantly defended, looking down at his hands._ ... She has to come back . ._ .

"Dude, if she loved you so much why would she give you up? Where is she anyways?"

"She-she's in New Jersey . . . she gave me up because she didn't think New Jersey was a good place for me to live, but she'll realize I'm okay, and come back for me."

"You don't sound Jersey," Kenny paused his game and put it down, finally taking interest in his new roommate. _I guess that explains why he can fight, at least against Cartman, and why he's so loud and yappy._

"I only act Jersey around other people from Jersey," he responded almost huffily. "She's coming back for me, I know it," Kenny sighed in frustration.

"She is _not,_ life isn't the happy storybook ending that you want it to be. Parents give up their kids, moms don't love their sons, and dads are alcoholics, get used to it," he glared at the rotting floorboards of his room, frustration getting the better of him. Kyle stood undeterred, however, and stared back at Kenny with a determined expression.

"No, you're parents are like that, mine are good people."

"Whatever," sighed Kenny, picking his game back up again, "you'll see soon enough, you can't trust your parents, you can only trust your friends, and maybe not even them. I know that for a fact."

With that the conversation between the two died down, to be resumed another day. Kyle dragged his mattress to the other side of the room, thinking about Kenny's words, and what may have happened to him to make him so distrustful of others.

At the same time Kenny played video games until the battery died, and was forced to go to sleep, thinking about what the redhead had said, and the determined look in his eyes. He was slowly starting to regret those eyes, they made him feel more uncertain than he had ever felt before. It was unnerving.

As for Karen McCormick, the only true innocent in the room, she remained asleep, as she had been during Kenny and Kyle's conversation. Her dreams carried her to a place of sunshine and happiness, a place where she didn't sleep on the floor, with a meth lab next to her sandbox. Sadly, Kenny and Kyle did not share the ability to dream so peacefully.

* * *

><p><strong>So that's my chapter for the week, once again I'm sorry it took so long, but I tried to answer some questions in this one to make up for it. Anyways, I should be starting to post a lot more frequently, and will probably update Addicted in a few days as well.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

A couple months passed, and Kyle remained hopeful for his mothers 'inevitable' return. Kenny gradually become accustomed to the little redheaded pest at his dinner table, constantly trying to persuade the McCormicks' to give up their less-than-noble ways.

Time passed normally, well, as normally as it could in the little town of South Park, Colorado. Stan Marsh grew fond of Kyle quickly, and the two were nearly inseparable. Stan had always felt like a third wheel in Cartman and Kenny s relationship, he liked them well enough, but when push came to shove, Cartman was Kenny s best friend, and vice versa. It felt nice to have someone he alone could spend time with, whom agreed with him on nearly everything.

The other children liked him as well, and though Kenny still occasionally grew jealous of the attention he received, it was nowhere near as powerful or as permanent as Cartman's had grown to be. Cartman would spend hours fuming, glaring at the redhead, or "ginger jew" as he called him.

One day as all the other children headed off to lunch, a small group of students gathered together behind the cafeteria. Among them were Cartman, Craig Tucker, Clyde Donovan, and Butters.

"Guhs, we gotta do something about this!"

"About what fatass?" asked Craig, flipping him off.

"About this filthy, little rat stinkin' up our school!"

"Oh geez, the school has rats? Awh no, I don't wanna go to a school with rats!" complained Butters, looking genuinely concerned.

"Not a real rat Butters, a Jew rat! He's infiltrated this school and has shown no intent of leaving!"

"So? I think he's alright, he beat you up on the first day." Craig remarked, never taking his eyes off the magazine in his hands. Clyde snickered.

"He did not beat me up! He used his Jew Magic to trick me! Clearly you guys don't see what a serious problem this is! Don't you guys understand what's going to happen next if we don't get rid of him soon?" exclaimed Cartman, getting more and more flustered as time passed.

He can use magic? Oh, Jesus!

That s because he s not a problem, fatass, said Clyde. He hasn t done anything to anyone. Don t listen to him Butters. Craig and Clyde turned away, disinterested in Cartman s frantic rambling. Butters just stood there, looking between the three.

Aren t you guys afraid of the magic? Butters attempted to help.

That s not the only thing they should be afraid of! C mon Butters, better not let Craig know that Jews eat guinea pigs, that d just scare him, he said, sighing and pretending to turn around, no longer interested.

Wait, what? asked Craig confused, all his thoughts turned on his fluffy friend at home.

O-oh, it s nothing Craig, really, I m sure Stripes isn t in any danger, Cartman continued walking away. He knew how to get to all the students of South Park, and even most of the adults, and the quickest way to Craig and Clyde, was through Stripes and Tacos. I mean, Jews can t even eat tacos. So I m sure Kyle wouldn t try to eat stripes . . . unless . . .

Unless? the two asked uneasily, and Cartman knew he had them. 


	8. Chapter 8

"What is it you want fatass?" Kenny starred at the other boy, an unamused expression plastered on his face. It was never going to be a good day when Eric Cartman cornered you after school and persuaded, or threw a fit, until you went with him wherever he wanted.

"Nothiiing, gawd why does it always have to be about something, why can't I just wanna take my best buddy to Denny's for no reason?" Cartman said, waving his hand dissmissedly.

"The last time you called me you're 'best buddy' you killed me to get my PSP," Kenny reminded him.

"That's all in the past! You really are my best friend Kinny! You know that!"

"No, I don't know that," snapped Kenny. Cartman really was his best friend, but it was times like these that really got on his nerves. He just wanted his friend to be honest with him about his true intentions.

Kenny was painfully aware of the fact that not only had Cartman brought him to a restuarant, out of the 'kindness of his heart' unusual in and of its self, the restuarant seemed to be filled with an odd number of South Park students, none of which were engaged in conversation or eating food.

"Kinnnnny, relax. You're being paranoid. Eat your french fries." The expression on Cartmans face was fat and smug, as it always was when he was about to break bad news to someone. Kenny didn't want to let him have that satisfaction.

"If you don't tell me what you want right now, I'm leaving." I don't know why I always trick myself into thinking there's something good inside that fat fucking body.

Cartman frowned, the first hint of his true emotions shining through. "Wow, that foster kid of yours sure has made you angry."

"Oh, so that's what this is about," Kenny struggled not to roll his eyes. "He isn't evil, he isn't trying to 'dethrone' you, or whatever else it is you think he's up too! So shove off, and leave that kid alone!"

"Kenny, don't you think it's even a little suspicious that you got sent a foster kid, and most foster kids are dumb and stupid, and you get one thats smart?" he asked, attempting to still sound innocent.

"No, Cartman I don't. In fact, I like Kyle and so does everyone else at school."

"Okay, fahn, maybe he's tricked them into-".

"they actually do like him Fatass."

"-into liking him, but . . . wouldn't things be better if he just disappeared?" Kenny glared, starting to feel tense. The smug look on Cartmans face was starting to look more and more devious.

"What are you getting at Cartman?"

"Just think about it Kenny, you're family would have more money, you'd have more time to spend with Stan, no one would be dragging you to school every morning-"

"Okay, ya know what? This is ridiculous! My family would not have more money, they had no money to begin with! I don't mind Kyle and Stan spending so much time together, I'm not jealous like you, and lastly, Kyles been helping me get my grades up since he got here! There is no way, in hell, I'm helping you get rid of him!" Kenny stood up angerly, slamming his hands down on the table. Cartman just continued to smile, it was downright disturbing.

Then I remembered something. After school Cartman had dragged me a way, immediantely after school. I hadn't seen Kyle, hadn't said a word to him since lunchtime. He'd gone home alone.

"What . . . what the hell did you do with Kyle, Cartman?!" he just continued to smile.

"I didn't do anything to your dumb little jew brother, but I think Craig and those guys might have taken him on a road trip back to jersey."


	9. Chapter 9

Uh so I know that I've been gone for like 8 years, but, I'm going to try and finish this story, and then probably rewrite it once I'm done cause I honesty just don't like any of it anymore. So yeah, I already wrote the next chapter and it'll probably be up sometime in the next couple of days. I'll also be updating Munchhausen soon too if anyone follows that. Uhhh, yeah, thats kinda it.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Ky!" Kyle turned around as he heard the familiar nasally voice behind him.<p>

"Oh, hey Clyde," he smiled politely. "What's up?" Clyde approached him and lazily leaned against the lockers. Craig followed silently behind; a vacant expression in his eyes.

"Craig and I were just heading home . . . wanna walk with us?" he flashed him a bright, charming smile. Kyle averted his gaze and shut his locker.

"Uhm, I usually walk home with Kenny," he said matter-of-factly. It wasn't that he didn't like Clyde, it just wasn't often that football players and their stoner best friends wanted to spend time with him. He turned around to face them, a bit unnerved by the unusual intensity of Craig's stoic stare.

"Kenny already left school with Cartman," Clyde shrugged, "and Stan has baseball practice today. We thought you could use some company?" he offered again, putting an arm around Kyle's shoulders, making him tense. "You haven't been here very long, right? You could get lost."

"Why? Don't you have practice too? I know my way home." He didn't want to outright accuse Clyde of lying, but . . . the whole situation didn't make any sense to him. He'd been at South Park for over a month now, and not once had Clyde or Craig taken any excessive interest in him.

"Nah, I hurt my leg last week, so coach says no sports for me. What do ya say, Kyle?" He looked down at the smaller redhead, smiling his same charming smile, and tightened the grip on his shoulder.

"I guess we can walk home together, at least for today," Kyle struggled for an excuse to say no but came up empty. He sensed no immediate danger from walking home with the two brunettes, so he shrugged off his worries as 'irrational' and smiled faintly up at Clyde.

"Hey, that's great!" Clyde patted Kyle on the back a bit too roughly, making him wince. "Let's go through the north entrance, it'll be less crowded there." Craig nodded in agreement, but remained as silent as before.

As the three began there walk home something nagged at the back of Kyle's mind; Kenny had always been the big brotherly type, why would he just abandon his foster brother at school without so much as a text? He became eerily aware of how Clyde and Craig had both managed to flank him and were practically herding the redhead out the door.

The exited the school without a problem, but as they crossed the parking lot – Clyde leading the way – Kyle became more and more aware of Craig's almost hawk-like observation of those around him. He watched the sparse amount of students in the north parking lot and nodded to a few, who quickly scampered off, as if afraid.

"I think it's safe now," Craig finally spoke up, withdrawing his hands from his hoodie pockets. Clyde shot back an angry glare.

"Dude, he's right there." Kyle paled; those words couldn't mean anything positive for him. He narrowly avoided a swipe from Clyde and ducked underneath his arm, taking off fast towards the direction of his home.

"Come back here!" shouted Clyde, his once calm and friendly voice taking on a sinister edge. The two boys tore off after Kyle, he could hear them running steadily behind him. A feeling of dread welled up in Kyle's heart, he was weak and out of shape whereas Clyde was a football player and a top athlete at their school. He would not be able to outrun him.

He made an impromptu decision and darted off to the left and into the wooded area behind the school, hoping to lose his pursuer's in the crowd of thick trees. He leapt over a fallen log and stumbled on the uneven ground, but quickly righted himself. He could only hear one set of footsteps enter the forest behind him and hoped that Craig had either run out of energy, or had given up completely. For once in his life Kyle was grateful that Craig was a half-assed stoner kid.

He continued running for another couple of minutes but Clyde was still quick on his heels, only occasionally stumbling over rocks and other obstacles in his path to the little redhead. Kyle only grew weaker as every second passed and finally made the decision to stop running.

He panted loudly and dove into a large outcropping of overgrown shrubs, crawling on his elbows into the middle of the pile. He buried his head in his arms and listened carefully for the sound of footsteps, trying to silence his hoarse breathing.

He saw a pair of white sneakers stand in front of the bush, but no sounds could be heard. He tensed up and almost breathed a sigh of relief when the feet started to back away.

Suddenly he shrieked as he felt hands grab at his legs and yank him out from his hiding place. Kyle tried to kick but within seconds he was on his back with Craig on top of him, digging sharp nails into his arms.


	10. Chapter 10

"You can't hide under a bush wearing a bright orange jacket, dick weed," he rolled his eyes. Kyle cursed his blatant foolishness and decided to stop struggling, it was no use anyways, they already had him.

"Wh-what do you want?" he asked breathlessly.

"Shut up," Craig climbed off his prisoner and pulled him up by his arm. He shoved him roughly against Clyde's chest. "Keep hold of him, I'll go get the car," Clyde wrapped his strong arms around the smaller male, preventing his struggles and trapping his arms at his sides.

"Clyde, what's going on?" Kyle looked up at the older male searching for an answer, trying to appeal to his – or what he thought was - a kind-hearted nature. He found only malice and anger as he looked up into those dreary brown eyes; he'd never seen them angered instead of upset before.

"I'm not talking to you," he growled, gripping him tighter.

"O-ow!" Kyle winced in pain at the tightened grasp, and was relieved when his captor let up on his hold a bit. "Thanks." Clyde didn't respond. "Please, tell me what's going on?" Again he was ignored completely.

After a few tense minutes of waiting, Clyde's cellphone began to ring. He gave Kyle a warning look before shifting him so that he could be held comfortable with one arm before answering the phone.

"Helly?. . . . okay, I'll be there in a sec," he looked down at his prisoner and easily lifted him up over his shoulder.

"Hey! Put me down!" squealed the redhead.

"No, now be quiet!" huffed Clyde as they began walking back the way they came. Kyle frantically kicked at Clyde's stomach but only elicited a few brief grunts of displeasure from his captor. He heard the sound of a van door sliding open, and was unceremoniously thrown inside. He hit the floor of the van with a thud and groaned as his head slammed into the opposite door. He attempted to sit up again but was shoved back down by Clyde.

"C-c'mon Clyde, just tell me what's going on, okay?" he pleaded again. Clyde starred at him, a small shred of uncertainty glowing in his eyes.

"Don't talk to him, Clyde." Craig slammed the car door shut again and got into the driver's seat, starting up the car.

"Why do you eat Guinea Pigs?" demanded Clyde.

". . . What?" Kyle wondered if maybe he'd hit his head a little too hard when he was tossed inside.

"Why do you eat Guinea Pigs? And how come you hate tacos?" Kyle just starred at the brunette for some kind of clue he was joking. He didn't find one.

"Don't try to reason with him!" protested Craig once again. "He'll just trick you with his gypsy-jew magic!"

"What the hell are you two talking about?" the redhead shouted incredulously.

"We know you eat Guinea Pigs, Kyle! We saw the bottles! 'Motzah' is Jewish for Guinea Pig, right?" Clyde seemed determine to interrogate him, no matter how ridiculous the situation was.

". . . No! 'Mot za' is a meal made of bread, eggs, water, and fat commonly eaten during Passover, and it's Yiddish!" he yelled, trying to shove Clyde back, barely moving him an inch. "Did _Cartman _tell you that shit?"

"So what if he did?" piped up Craig.

"Cartman is a fatassed moron, so let me out of here right now!" shrieked Kyle, he tried to shove Clyde away from him, but the stronger boy grasped both of his wrists tightly and slammed him against the wall, growling. "Where the hell are you taking me?" Panic began to grow in his heart as he saw them turn onto the highway.

"Cartman found your moms address, we're taking you back to Jersey."

"Wh-what? N-no, you can't!" A flood of emotions swam through Kyles heart, a few months ago he would have been grateful for the chance to go back home, but now . . . it seemed the McCormicks had become his home.


	11. Chapter 11

**I dont really understand why people are still reading this story, its not that good lol. However, I appreciate your continued support, so thank you. This chapter was meant to be longer, but Im falling asleep at my desk lol, so the rest will likely be posted within the next couple of days or so.**

* * *

><p>Kenny slammed Cartman down onto the tiled floor beneath them, a mess of broken tables, chairs, and the bruised bodies of his supposed "bodyguards" were scattered about the restaurant in dismay.<br>Another kid – someone Kenny didn't know – jumped on his back and tried to wrestle him away from Cartman. But Kenny was stronger, he picked up the student and easily tossed him to the side, having no interest in anyone other than his fat fuck of a friend.

"What the hell did you do with Kyle?" He demanded, stomping roughly on Cartmans hand. Cartman squealed and yanked his hand out from underneath his foot.

"F-fuck, Kenny! Relax, they're just taking him home!"

"He belongs with me asshole!" Kenny aimed a harsh kick at Cartmans stomach, making him cry out in pain.

"Stop it!"

"Not until you tell me what you did with Kyle!"

"Dude! Craig and Clyde are taking him back to Jersey!"

". . . . that's like a four day drive asshole! Tell me where to find them!"

"I dunno, they're probably long gone by now!"

"Fuck!" Kenny screamed in frustration, mind racing as he tried to figure out what to do. While he was distracted Cartman grabbed a broken table leg and swung it down towards Kenny's legs. Kennys reflexes were quicker, he retaliated by kicking Cartman in the head, knocking him unconscious.

Without knowing what else to do Kenny jumped through a previously shattered window just as the cop cars began to crowd the restaurant. He dashed off into the woods, panting heavily towards the only person he could think to ask for help.

He arrived at Stans house only a few minutes later. The good thing about a small town was that everything was centrally located. He pounded on the door before running inside without waiting for a reply.

"Kenny!" Stan said, surprised. "What are you-"

"Kyle . . . Craig . . ." Kenny panted, frantic for breath. "Took him . . . back to Jersey," he heaved and groaned, gripping his stomach and bending over in exhaustion. "Have to help."

"Wait . . . what?"

"Do you have a car?"

"Well . . .Shelley has one, but, I don't think she'd let us borrow it."

"I'm taking it," Kenny said, regaining his breath and fixing Stan with a determined gaze that told him there would be no resisting.

Stan thought to protest, but quickly pushed it aside. "You owe me for this."

"We can talk about it later, we need to help Kyle," his calm voice easily masked the torrent of emotions running through his heart. Stan returned to the living room and tossed the car keys to Kenny, who nodded and turned to leave.

Stan followed behind him. "I'm going with." Kenny hesitated, he didn't want to put Stan in danger or get him in trouble with his family any more than he already had. "I'm going," he repeated, a bit more of a plea in his voice. Kenny sighed and nodded again, reluctantly motioning for him to get in the car.

* * *

><p>Four hours of driving and Kenny grew more and more dismayed. Stan sat in the passanger seat, attempting to reach Craig, Clyde, or really anyone by phone but none of them were answering.<p>

"Kenny-"

"Try again," his voice was cracking. Thoughts of his redhead alone on the side of the road, or being rejected by his mother filled his head, and he couldn't stand it.

"Its been four hours Kenny, they aren't picking up."

"Try again." Stan sighed, pressing the 'call back' button on his cellphone. After the first five calls he had started going straight to voice mail, but Kenny insisted they keep trying and when his own cell phones battery ran dry they switched to Stans.

"Stop calling me, Marsh." Stan jumped when he heard the familiar, nasaly voice on the other end of the phone. He looked up at Kenny who had gripped the steering wheel tighter.

"Where are you guys? Wheres Kyle?"

"Kyles fine. He's going back where he came from."

"Craig, Kyle belongs in South Park. He-" Stan yelled as the car came to a sudden halt. Kenny slammed on the breaks and nearly tore the phone from Stans hand.

"Craig," his voice was deathly quiet. "Tell me where you are, tell me where Kyle is now."

"Fat chance McCormick," the voice scoffed.

"Do it, now. Im only four miles out of South Park, how far are you?"

"We're way ahead of you guys, you'll never catch up to us."

"That's fine with me," a sadistic smile played on the blondes lips. "So if I were to go to your house, and open your guinea pigs cage it would take at least a few hours for you to get there. Wouldn't it?" There was silence on the other end.

"You wouldn't fucking touch my Guinea Pig. . ."

"You wouldn't touch my Kyle."

". . . I'll call you back." The phone went dead. Kenny tossed the object back at Stan and sighed, turning the car back on and slowly turning back onto the road.

"What are you planning to do Kenny? You wouldn't really hurt Stripe would you?" There was an edge of unease in Stans tone, it was a well known fact that the brunette had a thing for Craig Tucker, a thing Kenny would never understand.

". . . No." he sighed. "But Craig doesn't need to know that. I just need to get Kyle back. As far as hes concerned im driving back to South Park now, got it?" Stan nodded.


	12. Chapter 12

Craig didn't want to return Kyle; Kyle was a problem and he hated problems, but Stripe was his Guinea Pig, and one of the few things in the world he actually enjoyed.  
>Clyde watched the normally stoic boy struggle to keep his emotions in check, he knew that no matter what decision they made someone was bound to get hurt.<p>

"Craig . . . lets just take Kyle back, okay?" They had been sitting on the ground outside of the gas station for a while, contemplating their options. Deep in their hearts they knew Kenny wouldn't hurt Stripes, but he had done a lot worse to protect those he cared about in the past.

"Yes! Let's!" their captive shouted angrily from the back of the car. Craig's hand twitched in annoyance.

"Why can't we gag him?"

"Asthma dude. Asthma." Craig sighed, starring up at the sky. Clyde knew that Craig would never be capable of simply expressing his feelings, everything had to be carefully calculated and unemotional.

Clyde stood up, legs aching from sitting so long. He turned his gaze to the outstretch of road - the only road- that ran through Colorado all the way to where they needed to go.

He spotted a brown car, dusty and old speeding down the road. It was going so fast that it took him a few minutes to realize the car was headed straight towards them with no signs of stopping.

"Craig!" Clyde exclaimed, motioning towards the oncoming vehicle. Craig yelped and quickly jumped back, out of the cars path but the vehicle changed directions so it was aiming straight towards the two boys.

The two froze in fear as the car stopped only a few feet away from them, creating loud screeching noises behind it. The passenger door opened and a shakey, wheezy Stan stumbled out and fell to the ground coughing.

"Jesus Christ, Kenny! Kill them not us!" he hacked out, looking pale faced and minorly traumatized. The blonde emerging for the drivers side paid no attention to him.

"Where the hell is he?" Blue eyes burned into Clyde and Craig demandingly.

"Fuck you, McCormick!" Craig glared. "Im not telling you where he is until you tell me what the hell you did with my Guinea Pig!"

"Forget about your goddamn Guinea Pig, Craig!" the blonde shouted back. "I didn't fucking do anything, I just want my fucking foster brother, and you two to take a fucking long hike off a short pier. I thought you knew better than to get involved in Cartmans sick, twisted, fucked up games? We've been at this for over ten years and you still haven't learned!"

The angry look in Kennys eyes fixed them in place. Though Kenny was no saint, he had often taken the role of the moralistic guardian of South Park, and everyone knew that Kenny could take just about anyone in a fight. He advanced on the two boys who tried to shrink away. "TELL ME!" he shouted, fire burning in his eyes.  
>Craig glared at him, still upset over the threat to his pet, but . . . Kenny had a point. Cartman had never been the most honorable person, and he felt ashamed to have taken him so seriously before. With a grunt, he pointed to the van.<p>

Kyle nearly leapt into the blondes arms as the door opened. He was so happy to see his caring, protective foster brother again.

"Kenny!" the blonde smiled down at him, relief that he was unharmed evident in his eyes.

"Hey, kiddo. I was worried about you."

"I was worried too," he sighed. "You're friends are kinda fucked up, Kenny."

"Those guys? They aren't my friends," he rolled his eyes. "I'm not friends with people who hurt my family."  
>Kyle felt a sudden warmness in his chest at being called 'family' by Kenny. Remembering the first few nights at the McCormick household, where he had been shunned and neglected by the older male.<p>

"I . . . I still miss my mom, Kenny," Kennys smile faltered. "She's my mom, but my home is with you." Kennys smile returned, joyous as ever.

"And it always will be."


End file.
